Kung fu Panda: The Weretiger
by hughes546
Summary: As something happens to Tigress, Po and his friends set out to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins in the Jade Palace in the evening where everyone is in the kitchen eating dinner. Po had made his fathers noodle soup and everyone including Shifu were eating. Po was entertaining them with his jokes and all were laughing, even Shifu.

"and then the croc comes out of prison and says "do you have some flint?" the panda finished.

Everyone burst into laughter, but Tigress stopped laughing and switched to quiet, heavy breathing as her vision started to turn into and array of colours, she closed her eyes as her back slightly stretch and morph, getting more muscular before switching back to normal.

"not now" she wispered keeling over slightly

Tigress opened her eyes to see her vision back to normal and everyone staring at her.

"are...you ok?" Crane asked her

"I'm Fine!" Tigress responded sternly

"What troubles you" Shifu asked the tiger "clearly something is wrong"

Again... I'm Fine" Tigress lied "ive just got a headache...i'm going for a walk"

"wha..hey wait" exclaimed Po "waht about your meal?"

"lost my appetite" Tigress finished before walking out the door.

Po turned back and looked at her dinner

"oh well..more for me" he said, taking it and horking it down.

Shifu looked down at his reflection in his soup whilst everyone carried on eating, the red panda closed his eyes, shok his head and let out a sigh

"everyone gather round" he ordered, the rest of

The four did, Shifu turned his head to see Po still stuffing his face.

"That means you to Panda"

 **Meanwhile**

Tigress stumbled through the hallway moaning and breathing heavily, her insides began to burn causing her to keel over again, the pressed on and turned a corner to find the entrance to the great hall. As she made her way to the hall she again felt her insides burn. Tigress couldn`t go on, she had to stop. Still breathing heavy she put her paw up on the wall to stabilize her balance.

To her horror, Tigress saw her paw stretch and morph, forming a wolf like paw, her claws starting to come out on their own before also reverting back to normal. Tigress closed her eyes and tensed up hoping it would get rid of the pain. It didn`t

"not now" she said weakly

 _Why_ her conscience said to her _you have to,_ _you've been fighting it all night, you are going to lose, your battle is like a preagnat animal saying it_ _doesn't_ _want to give birth. Nature wins, it always does._

 **Back at the kitchen**

All of the ocupants had gathered round to see what their teacher had to say.

"I believe there is something wrong with Tigress"

"What makes you say that master?" Crane asked

" I can't explain it" the red panda began "but Tigress has been acting strange all week, something is not right, and I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen"

"well master" began Po "would you like me to tail her and see what she does?"

"yes Po that would help" Shifu answerd

"Awesome!" Po finished before hurrying out of the door.

 **Meanwhile**

Tigress began to slowly walk into the hall, still slightly hunched over when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tigress?" the voice shouted

 _You better hurry_ Tigress heard her conscience say _you don't want that panda to see the other you, he can't keep a secret to save his life._

"Tigress?" the voice asked again

Tigress hurried through the hall and out of the door, she hurried through the training ground and through the entrance gate before hurrying down the stairs, she could here the main entrance of the Jade Palace open, almost halfway through her desent she herd him again.

"Tigress are you ok?" Po asked the open air "Shifu told me to check on you and I herd the doors go"

The Panda ran through the main gate and to the top of the stairs. As he loked down he could see a black shadowy figure desending down the stairs. He way just about to follow when he lost his footing and began to tumble and bounce down the stairs. Tigress, nearly at the bottom stiopped and looked back, she turned to se a big blob bouncing down the stairs painfully grunting when it made contact.

 _What part of hurry up do you not understand. Unless you want that panda to know your secret, you should keep moving_

Tigress wrapped one arm around her torso and kept on moving, reaching the bottom and running through the village which was luckily deserted. She lopked back to see the blod halfway bouncing down, she turned back and kept on running untill she was at the entrance to the village.

Her legs started to itch before the sensation moved up to her upper body causing the already agonizing pain in her torso to feel like someone was slowly driving a katana into her stomach. Tigress couldn`t hold it back any longer

"AAAAAAGHH!" she screamed, the pain had reached her head causing her to get down on all fours. Although this did relieve sme of the pain, it didn't stop it. Tigress, on the verge of hyperventalating turned her head to see that Po at the bottom of the stairs, face down and still dazed at his desent.

 _This is your chance, the forrest ahead will provide the best cover untill sunrise tomorrow_

Po began to return to reality and looked up to see a shadowy figure on the other side of the village, their face was coverd so he could not see who it was.

 _he's seen you, run_

Tigress did, still on all fours she sprinted towards the dark forrest just as the panda made his way to the village entrance.

"who was that?" Po asked himself

Tigress ran untill she thought she had ran far enough, knowing this was her last chance to prepare herself. She hid behind a bush and proceded to remove her clothing, her red quipao, black pants and her undergarmets before throwing them into the bush.

Then it happened

She once again dropped down on all fours just as the muscles in her back began to tear and stretch, with her bones breaking and healing to fit the form of a tiger-wolf hybrid. Her fur began to change colour from orange and black stripes to black and orange stripes.

"Please...stop" she begged weakly

 _It won't_ her conscience reminded her _it will only stop when the transformation is complete_

Tigress let out a scream/roar as she felt her spine snapped and stretched to cope with her body morphing, her mouth stretched slightly with her jaw snapping and bending to form a small muzzle with her teeth growing into long, razor sharp fangs.

Next came the final ten seconds of hell

As she opened her now red eyes the array of colours returned once more, her front and hind legs slowly snapped out of place and began to lengthen, receding into her arms as her paws also grew with her claws extending and locking out.

As her body and muscles finally began to relent Tigress gritted her teath and screamed into the sky, befor dipping her head back down to look at the ground.

 _It is complete, now you are stuck like this untill sunrise tomorrow_

The now Weretiger took one last look at the way she came. Then turned her head back before (still on all fours) sprinted off into the darkness ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**To all the people who have read the first chapter, this is not chapter 2 but what should have been the intro, I apologise as I have not used fanfiction before and this is my first story.**

 **I got my inspiration from the TV show Bitten, which I do not own, I also do not own Kung Fu Panda for that matter.**

 **I hope to continue this story and make a few more in the future. If you could give me any ideas in the comment box below that would me much appreciated, and if your ideas get into the story, you can look back a say "I helped write this"**

 **With that out of the way I will make new chapters once I recover from Writers Block so keep an eye on the horizon.**

 **One more thing: since the TV series (Legends of Awesomeness) takes place between the first and second films, this story takes place between the second and third films.**


End file.
